A magnetic resonance tomograph (MRT) for examining objects or patients by magnetic resonance tomography is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,640 A, “The Bazooka Coil: A Novel Dual-Purpose Device for Active Visualization and Reduction of Cable Currents in Electrically-Conductive Endovascular Instruments” ISMRM, DE 10 2010 031 933 A1, and DE 10 2010 012 393 A1.